1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to fittings for electrical continuity and conductivity and more particularly to embodiments for a compressible expanding bushing having contact points for electrical continuity through a hole in carbon fiber resin composite beams to carry streaming current and lightning induced currents that must be connected to structure electrically to prevent a spark being formed.
2. Background
The use of Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP) composites in structural applications for aerospace vehicles and other systems is now common practice. Certain structural systems require conductive capability for lightning protection and other electrical applications that metal structure has always naturally provided. However, CFRP structures lack the same conductive capabilities as metal structures. In particular, holes through CFRP structures may create conditions for sparking due to lack of continuous electrical conductivity. For applications such as fuel tank structures pass through fittings require holes in the structure to accommodate hydraulic lines, sensors and other systems. As an example, hydraulic bulkhead fittings through CFRP composite beams carry streaming current and lightning induced currents that must be connected to structure electrically to prevent a spark being formed within a fuel tank installation.
To accommodate such requirements in an example system, a precision hole was formed in the CFRP beam and a metal bushing was press fitted into the hole with sufficient interference to maintain contact with the carbon fiber extending to the inside diameter of the hole. This requires a precision diameter hole be formed in CFRP material to accept a precision outside diameter bushing in order to create contact pressure between the inside of the hole and outside of the bushing. This contact pressure is required for conducting electrical current from the bolt that passes through the bushing to the carbon fibers that extend to the inner surface of the through hole. The existing construction typically requires an exotic material with very low thermal coefficient of expansion to match the CFRP. This contact pressure is required to complete an electrical circuit with sufficient current carrying capacity to dissipate current induced on the hydraulic tubes. High precision is required to assure contact pressure is maintained against the carbon fibers in the inside diameter of installation holes mounting the bulkhead fitting.
CFRP structures may additionally have corrosion issues with respect to certain materials. Consequently, selection of a precision metal bushing additionally requires anticorrosion compatibility with the CFRP structure in addition to the thermal expansion considerations. This may significantly limit material selection.
It is therefore desirable to provide a current carrying bushing with electrical contact capability which eliminates the requirement for precision boring and precision machining of fittings. It is also desirable to provide a bushing which does not require costly materials to maintain thermal expansion matching while retaining anticorrosion compatibility with the CFRP.